


霸道总监爱谁啊 32 片段

by eavywh



Category: offgun
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavywh/pseuds/eavywh
Summary: 返回正文看结尾。





	霸道总监爱谁啊 32 片段

生气的话听在耳边还是软绵绵的音调，off心里虽痒，还是不动声色的抱着人劝：“不会的，你别激动，平常心，一下就过去了。”

Gun扭扭屁股，咬下了眼前的肩膀：“我没有你激动！你都硬了半天了，现在还在顶我！！”

“……你洗完澡就扑过来粘了那么久，我要是不硬，你以后的性福还有指望吗？！！”

“你硬就算了，一直动干嘛！你这样我都不能专心的忧郁了！”

臭小子，看你可怜忍着不干你，你还顶嘴了！off本来摩挲着人臀部的手一用力，直接将gun托起来往卧室走去：“那就别胡思乱想了！伺候完你老公刚好睡个好觉！！”

gun还没来得及反抗就被人压在床上亲个结实，被吐槽硬了半天的off也不和他客气，轻车熟路的把人扒个精光。上面粗鲁的亲吻让gun的呼吸越发急促，下面臀瓣被人掰开，不怎么开拓就塞进了粗壮的物件。

off喘着气停下道:“磨了这么久，怎么还不够湿，宝宝，放松！ ”

“babi…疼。”gun的手指快嵌进某人的脊背，眼角被逼出水光来，连声音都好像雾蒙蒙的。

Off忍不住往前顶了顶：“别喊疼，你这样更得挨艹！”

谁知身下的人越发委屈，埋在他胸前开始呜呜嘤嘤起来。off咬着牙翻白眼，行吧！自己这种禽兽多说无益，还是少废话多做事！

他低头去亲吻怀中人敏感的耳根和脖颈，一边伸手抚慰gun的下体，替自己和宝贝转移注意力，缓解他身后的不适。等gun呜咽够了，将自己又贴上他的胸膛胡乱磨蹭，off才尽情操弄起来。


End file.
